La chica de mis sueños
by DarkAngel099
Summary: Esta es la historia de Flippy, el cual comienza a tener sueños donde conoce a una extraña pero hermosa mujer peli roja, de la cual se enamora pero… ¿Se puede amar a un sueño? O ¿Este sueño se volverá realidad? en esta historia el militar peli verde descubrirá lo que es la vida y la muerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola.**

**Bueno como ya saben, se podría decir que soy una especie de "Fanático" del mundo de Happy Tree Friends, por lo cual decidí cambiar mis planes, tenía planeada una historia sobre Fliqpy, pero por ahora quiero dedicarme a "Años después" y a este nuevo proyecto que se llamara "La chica de mis sueños" si sé que suena estúpido e infantil, pero a medida que se desarrolle la trama entenderán el porqué de ese título, bueno eso es todo, como siempre la "PD" ahí abajo y nada más que decir, disfruten.**

**PD: La historia se narrara en modo de diario, y la trama se ira desarrollando a medida que Flippy la narre, el tema principal de la historia será sobre la vida y la muerte.**

**_"Happy Tree Friends" pertenece a Mondomedia, yo solo los uso para el desarrollo de mis historias sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

><p>2 de Octubre, 1992, 2:00 am<p>

Hola, mi nombre es Flippy, y eh comenzado a escribir en este diario para anotar mis experiencias personales, actualmente tengo 14 años y vivo en un pequeño pueblo de Estados Unidos llamado Happy Tree, soy una persona solitaria, no tengo amigos, simplemente lo único más cercano que eh tenido es este diario.

Pero no es ese el motivo por el cual eh comenzado a escribir, digamos que escribir jamás ha sido una de mis pasiones, ni mucho menos algo que me interesara, pero últimamente eh tenido sueños extraños, donde veo a una chica peli roja, déjame empezar a narrar el primer sueño donde la vi.

Todo comenzó en una tarde lluviosa, mis padres no me dejaron salir, bueno admito que yo no soy de esas personas que les guste salir mucho, pero quería pasar un rato al aire libre, pero lamentablemente ese día hubo una fuerte tormenta, así que decidí quedarme el día en mi cuarto leyendo un libro, pero después de un rato mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por el cansancio, rendido por el sueño deje el libro en mi mesa de noche y me sumergí en un profundo sueño.

En el sueño abrí los ojos y me encontraba en el parque el cual ese día quería ir a relajarme un poco y fue cuando la vi por primera vez, se encontraba sentada en una banca debajo de un árbol moviendo sus piernas sin que pareciera preocuparle nada, se veía hermosa, traía consigo una chamarra roja, una falda negra y unas botas marrones bastante grandes, cuando me acerque más ella me miro, en ese momento fue la primera vez que cruzamos miradas, juraría que, me enamore a primera vista.

Me acerque un poco más tímidamente y me senté a su lado en la banca, ella desvió la miraba a un lado y yo al otro, hasta que ella soltó un pequeño suspiro y la mire por un momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-Si…

Ella respondió tímidamente, era curioso, nunca antes había visto a esta chica por Happy Tree, pero por alguna razón sentía un aire de confianza al estar cerca de ella.

-¿Esperas a alguien? ¿Algún amigo?

-N-No… no tengo amigos

Pude notar como su mirada se tornó en un tono triste y melancólico, bajo la mirada al suelo tratando de ocultar su mirada de mí, creo que no debí preguntar eso.

-Yo tampoco tengo amigos

-¿Tampoco tienes amigos?

Moví la cabeza en señal de no y la mire nuevamente.

-¿Y qué tal si nosotros fuéramos amigos?

-¿Tú quieres ser mi amiga?

Ella asintió varias veces con la cabeza y me miro con una sonrisa muy tierna, si ya me transmitía confianza, ahora me sentía muy seguro con ella.

Luego de eso, la invite a tomar un helado y ella dijo que si, ese día nos la pasamos hablando en el parque, me conto muchas cosas sobre ella, su sabor de helado favorito, su música favorita, libros, artistas, pero no me dijo de donde era, o siquiera si se había mudado hace poco, no tuve tiempo de preguntarle, ella dijo que tenía que irse a casa, le pregunte si quería que yo la acompañara pero dijo que no hacía falta, pero me pregunto si yo quería verla de nuevo aquí mañana, yo alegremente le dije que sí y se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla, se alejó del parque hasta que mis ojos la perdieron de vista y desperté.

Cuando desperté observe por unos segundos el techo de mi habitación, no lo podía creer, ¿todo eso había sido un sueño?, una gran tristeza me llego de golpe, de tan solo pensar que todo lo que había vivido era un sueño, un producto de mi mente y nada más que eso.

Aunque eso solo era el comienzo, aun con una pequeña luz de esperanza al día siguiente en la tarde me dirigí al parque y la espere por horas, pero jamás apareció, sentí tristeza nuevamente al pensar que solo había sido un sueño y que jamás la volvería a ver, después de tener el típico día normal llego la hora de descansar, apague las luces de mi cuarto y cerré los ojos para sumergirme otra vez en el mundo de los sueños.

Me lleve una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta nuevamente que me dirigía al parque, y a lo lejos la volví a ver, a esa chica peli roja, pero esta vez estaba mirando el suelo, se notaba triste y decepcionada mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, preocupado me acerque y le pregunte si algo malo le había ocurrido, ella levanto la mirada y al verme sin ningún aviso salto sobre mí y me abrazo en el suelo.

-Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver…

-Yo también pensé lo mismo…

Ella lloro mientras me abrazaba en el suelo, no parecía que fuera a soltarme, así que la rodeé con mis brazos y la mire alegremente.

-Oye… aun no me has dicho tu nombre

-F-Flaky…

Ella sonrío junto a mí y después de soltarme la ayude a levantarse, otra vez hicimos lo mismo que ayer, jugamos y charlamos en el parque, aunque aún no sabía de donde venía, ni siquiera sabía si se había mudado hace poco o si ya estaba desde antes, esta chica era un misterio para mí pero aun así sentía extraños sentimientos hacia ella, como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.

Luego de pasar otro día juntos ella dijo nuevamente que debía irse porque sus padres se empezarían a preocupar por ella, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se sonrojo un poco, se dio vuelta y se alejó nuevamente, y otra vez volví de mis sueños.

Mire confundido otra vez el techo de mi cuarto, era tan extraño, se sentía tan real, todo, el abrazo, el beso en la mejilla, los sentimientos… luego de pensar un poco me di cuenta, solo podía verla en mis sueños, pero… ¿volvería a verla? O ¿solo fue una simple coincidencia?

Me quede todo el día pensando en ella, en esa extraña chica que me había cautivado, en la escuela estuve todo el día pensando en los sueños que tuve con ella, ¿realmente extrañaba a un sueño?

Cuando terminaron las clases llegue a casa y mis padres me saludaron, cene temprano ese día y subí rápidamente a mi cuarto, ese día solo quería dormir temprano, para poder verla.

Cerré mis ojos y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos volví a entrar al mundo de los sueños, nuevamente me encontraba camino al mismo parque, observe la banca pero ella no estaba, di un suspiro y me senté en la banca con la esperanza de que tal vez llegara más tarde.

Paso mucho tiempo y aún no había señales de que fuera a aparecer, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando mis ojos se oscurecieron y una dulce voz me hablo.

-Adivina quién soy

Dijo la dulce voz soltando una pequeña risita, en ese momento no pude evitar sonreír alegremente, sabía muy bien de quien era esa voz.

-Eres…

No me dio tiempo a responder, ella ya estaba abrazándome por la espalda y tímidamente comenzó a hablar.

-Te extrañe mucho Flippy

-Yo también te extrañe Flaky

Otro día más, el mismo parque, jugamos, nos divertimos juntos, y como siempre se despidió de mí y se volvió a alejar, luego desperté y volví, aunque… esta vez me sentía distinto, comencé a sentir fuertes sentimientos por aquella chica, creo que me estaba enamorando, pero… ¿cómo me enamoraría de un sueño? No tenía sentido.

Después de varias noches comencé a escribir en este diario, hoy volveré a verla, pero esta noche será diferente, mañana volveré a escribir.

* * *

><p><strong>Y colorín colorado, este cuento aún no ha terminado, no no, esta historia tengo planeado que dure aproximadamente 6 capítulos, por lo cual, tratare de que sean largos, aunque no mucho, bueno eso es todo, dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, adiós mis queridos lectores.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola.**

**Buenos días, tardes, noches, o a la hora que estén leyendo este capítulo, los saluda su servidor Maxi, hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta pequeña historia.**

**Pero antes de comenzar, quería decir una cosa, y es que tengo planeado subir mis historias cada dos días, ósea subiré un capitulo, pasaran dos días y luego subiré otro, y en cuanto a "Años después" la historia tendrá varios capítulos, por lo que esa tardara más en llegar, en cambio esta historia no porque no será muy larga, en fin nada más que decir, disfruten.**

**PD: Estén atentos a los informes que saldrán durante la historia, tendrán importancia al final.**

* * *

><p>3 de octubre, 1992, 8:00<p>

Cuando me levante tome nuevamente mi diario y comencé a escribir otra vez, déjame contarte que paso en este sueño y por qué dije que sería diferente.

La noche anterior cuando termine de narrar mis sueños me levante de mi silla, tome el diario y lo guarde en el cajón de mi mesa de noche a un lado de mi cama, me recosté, recuerdo que hacia frio por lo cual decidí taparme con las sabanas, cerré los ojos y al cabo de unos minutos volví a dormirme.

Nuevamente me encontraba caminando al parque pero por primera vez era de noche, y además note muchas cosas distintas, los lugares en los que habíamos jugado no estaban, y por alguna razón llevaba una camisa negra, unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas, era una ropa de acuerdo a mi edad pero con un poco de elegancia, no podría definirla mejor, a lo lejos, cuando levante la mirada se encontraba ella.

Ella también se veía diferente, tenía un vestido negro amarrado con una flor en la cintura, tenía el cabello arreglado, no mucho pero estaba un poco más arreglado de lo normal, unos tacones negro a juego con el vestido, debo admitirlo era tan hermosa que no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, ella levanto la mirada y tuvo la misma reacción al verme, pero seguía sin entender el porqué de estos cambios tan repentinos.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a mí, sonrió alegremente al verme y me pregunto si me encontraba bien, yo solo le dije que sí y caminamos hasta la banca de siempre y conversamos un poco como siempre, mientras reíamos un poco de nuestras anécdotas.

-Oye Flippy…

-¿Qué ocurre Flaky?

-Dime… ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

En ese momento no sabía que responder, si decirle si me había enamorado de ella o simplemente callarme y no decir nada.

-Si… solo una vez

-¿De quién?

-Bueno…

En ese momento lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue preguntarle si quería visitar otro lugar, tímidamente respondió que sí, me levante de la banca y extendí mi mano, ella se sonrojo un poco y tímidamente tomo mi mano, algo que siempre me gustaba de ella era su timidez, la hacía ver más hermosa.

Mientras tomaba su mano comencé a caminar sin rumbo, siendo sincero no sabía a donde ir, hasta que después de caminar un poco por Happy Tree, a lo lejos divise un lago, era muy bonito, así que decidí sentarme allí con Flaky, Ella se sentó a mi lado y desvió la mirada.

-Aun no me respondiste Flippy

-Bueno yo…

En ese momento quería decirle de una vez que ella era la persona de la cual me enamore, en mi mente imagine el momento, una hermosa lluvia de estrellas mientras delicadamente tomaba su mano, y como por arte de magia una lluvia de estrellas comenzó a caer frente a nosotros, sin darme cuenta tome la mano de Flaky y ella entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, la mire pero ella bajo la mirada.

-Flaky…

-. . .

Sentí un impulso, algo que me hizo hacerlo, con mi mano libre levante su mirada, ella me miro sorprendida, otra vez ese impulso, lentamente comencé a acercarme a su rostro mientras ella cerraba los ojos, mas impulso, me acerque más hasta que cerré los ojos y comencé a sentir una calidez en mis labios, eran los labios de Flaky, estaban conectados con los míos, era una sensación tan dulce y reconfortante, era una sensación tan hermosa, esa sensación que quieres experimentar una y otra vez y sin importar cuantas veces lo hagas sigue sin cansarte.

Después de varios segundos me separe de sus labios y abrí los ojos, ella también los abrió y me miro sorprendida, pero a la vez sonrojada.

-Flippy…

-¿S-Si Flaky?

-T-Te amo…

-Yo también

Ella se acurruco en mí y yo la rodeé con mis brazos, ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a susurrar.

-Oye Flippy…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Tú crees que se puede amar un sueño?

-Si… si lo creo…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú eres la chica de mis sueños…

Ella sonrío y se levantó un poco entre mis brazos dándome un pequeño beso al que yo correspondí, definitivamente este sueño era el mejor de mi vida, era un sueño del cual no quería despertar, pero lamentablemente los sueños no duran para siempre, observe sorprendido como ella comenzaba a desvanecerse en entre mis brazos, trate de aferrarla a mí, pero era inútil, ella se desvaneció, unos minutos después de quedarme observando el lago comencé a desvanecerme hasta que desperté, nuevamente observando el techo de mi cuarto, pero esta vez no sentí tristeza, había experimentado unas sensaciones increíbles, estaba feliz, había encontrado al amor de mi vida.

Ese fue el sueño hasta ahora, dentro de poco debo ir a clases, escribiré después.

3 de octubre, 1992, 17:00 pm

Diario, hoy ha pasado algo increíble en mi escuela, pero como siempre digo, todo tiene un comienzo, déjame comenzar a escribir lo que ha ocurrido.

Cuando iba camino a la escuela, me encontré con un chico de mi clase llamado Cuddles, era un chico rubio que traía una capucha con orejas de conejo, su ropa era color amarilla exceptuando sus pantalones color gris oscuro, el me conto que una chica se mudaría a Happy Tree, aunque hasta ahora no se sabe nada más, no sé, por un momento me imagine que podría ser Flaky, aunque sería extraño, considerando que tal vez solo es un simple sueño, un sueño que simplemente me alegra todas las noches, también me pregunto si quería ir con él y su amigo luego de clases a tomar un helado, dude por un momento pero su optimismo me termino por convencer, además estaba de buenas, como negar un helado con una persona tan alegre como él.

El siguió su camino a su clase y yo tome la otra dirección en el pasillo hasta que llegue a la puerta de mi salón, las clases aun no comenzaban por lo cual me senté en un banco alejado de los demás, casi al final del salón junto a una ventana la cual daba vista al patio, mientras dejaba mis cosas a un lado pude ver a lo lejos un grupo de chicas observándome, que raro, aunque note que una de ellas destacaba, creo que su nombre era… Petunia, si, era esa la presidenta de la clase, la cual siempre hacia todo bien, a su lado estaba Giggles, y la última era una chica peli violeta, aunque no recuerdo bien quien era, la verdad no me importaba, hasta que Petunia se acercó y se puso frente a mí.

-Flippy

-¿Ocurre algo?

Levante la mirada completamente desinteresado, la verdad no me importaba mucho lo me que fuera a decir esta chica tan extraña, nunca me había dirigido la palabra, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

-De seguro estarás al tanto del baile

-¿Baile? ¿Qué baile?

-El baile anual de la escuela, sí que eres descuidado

Ella hablaba en un tono divertido pero a la vez parecía estar decidida.

-Quería preguntarte si quisieras… no se… acompañarme…

Ella coloco sus brazos detrás de ella y se movió un poco, parecía estar nerviosa, aunque mi respuesta seria claramente un no.

-Gracias por la propuesta, pero no

-¿Por qué no?

-No le gustaría que fuera con alguien a un baile a mi novia

-¿D-Desde cuando tienes una novia?

-Ayer me le declare

-Y-Ya veo… lamento haberte molestado

Ella bajo la mirada y volvió con sus amigas, el profesor entro por la puerta y todos se sentaron en sus asientos, siendo sincero no preste mucha atención a la clase, seguía pensando en Flaky, sinceramente no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si era real o simplemente un sueño.

Sonó la campana, todos se fueron menos yo, me quede pensando un momento, ¿debería preguntarle a Flaky si era un sueño? Bueno, eso sería muy extraño.

Guarde mis libros y tome mi mochila, Salí del salón, pero justo en ese momento un chico peli azul me acorralo contra la pared junto a la puerta, me tomo de la camisa y me apretó contra la pared.

-Está mal lastimar a una hermosa dama

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

-Petunia te ofreció ser su pareja y tú la lastimaste

-¿Lastimar? Yo solo dije que no quería ir con ella

-Yo no permito que nadie lastime a una hermosa dama

En ese momento me llene de furia, quería golpear al maldito idiota para que me soltara de una maldita vez, levante mi puño, pero en ese momento llego Cuddles.

-¡Suéltalo maldito idiota!

Cuddles le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla al peli azul derribándolo y lo miro molesto.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

-¡No golpearas a mi amigo Splendid!

Mire sorprendido al peli rubio, ¿de verdad él me había defendido? Ese niño que no parecía haber roto un plato en su vida derribo de un golpe al chico más peleonero de toda la escuela.

-Bien… pero esto no se quedara así

-Lo que tú digas, Flippy vámonos, te estábamos esperando

Me acerque al chico rubio aun mirándolo sorprendido, no entendí porque me ayudo, no necesitaba su ayuda, y mucho menos esperaba tenerla.

El peli azul se levantó del suelo y se fue molesto, hasta que lo perdimos de vista.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda Cuddles

-Vamos no seas tan orgulloso, los amigos están para protegerse

-¿A-Amigos?

-Claro, cuando te invite a tomar un helado conmigo y mi amigo esperaba que fueras nuestro amigo

-E-Esta bien

Tome mi mochila, no me había dado cuenta que se me cayó cuando el estúpido de Splendid me tomo por mi camisa, Cuddles me guio hasta que llegamos al parque donde en mis sueños conocí a Flaky.

-¿Dónde estará?...

Cuddles buscaba con la vista, parecía estar esperando a alguien, hasta que vio a lo lejos a un chico con lentes, y el movió los brazos en el aire mientras el chico con lentes terminaba de comprar unos helados en el puesto del parque

-¡Sniffles!

-Oh… ¡Cuddles, Flippy!

El chico de los lentes se acercó rápidamente mientras en su mano tenía tres paletas de helado, él le entrego una a Cuddles y luego me extendió su mano entregándome uno.

-Gracias

-No hay problema

Ellos comenzaron a comer de sus helados y yo probé un poco, era mi sabor favorito, siempre tuve un gusto raro, no sé cómo describirlo, es salado, pero a la vez dulce.

Ellos me llevaron hasta la banca donde siempre me sentaba con Flaky, era tan raro está en el mismo lugar, y saber que no era un sueño.

-Oigan chicos, ya tienen pareja (Cuddles)

-Como si yo fuera a tener una (Sniffles)

Ellos rieron un poco y yo me quede callado observando en mi frente, los columpios donde me divertí con ella, los juegos para niños, el puesto de helados, todo estaba, y todo me hacía pensar en ella.

-Tierra llamando a Flippy (Sniffles)

-Por favor Flippy responda el comunicado, cambio (Cuddles)

-¿Eh?

-Oye y ¿qué hay de ti Flippy? (Cuddles)

-Eh… no, yo no pienso ir al baile

-¿Por qué no? (Sniffles)

-Mi novia no es de aquí, no iré sin ella

-Oh, nunca nos dijiste que tenías novia (Cuddles)

-Es la primera vez que me hablan

Ellos rieron un poco y yo reí junto a ellos, por primera vez me sentía bien junto a otros chicos, algo me decía que ellos serían grandes amigos.

-¿Y tú Cuddles? (Sniffles)

-Bueno yo… yo quiero invitar a Giggles… (Cuddles)

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-Me dirá que no… (Cuddles)

-Si no lo intentas nunca conseguirás nada

-Tiene razón (Sniffles)

-¿Creen que deba intentarlo? (Cuddles)

-Claro…

-Si… (Sniffles)

-Bien lo intentare (Cuddles)

Luego de eso terminamos nuestros helados y continuamos haciendo bromas y hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, sin duda la pase genial, más tarde ellos se despidieron y me dirigí a casa, entre, comí junto a mis padres y subí a mi cuarto, justo ahora terminare de escribir, esta noche estoy ansioso de ver a Flaky y pasar más tiempo junto a ella, escribiré luego.

"_**Informe de Sniffles 1"**_

**Al parecer aquí es donde conocí a Flippy, sin duda ese fue el día donde conocí a mi segundo mejor amigo, hasta ahora no eh avanzado mucho, las paginas parecen seguir, sin duda lo más interesante es esta chica, Flaky, jamás imagine que la esposa de uno de mis mejores amigos la conoció en un sueño, sin duda es de lo más interesante, aun no encuentro explicación al origen de estos sueños, a medida que avance en la lectura del diario continuare con los informes de mi investigación, veamos que secretos más guardas amigo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 2 de "La chica de mis sueños" de seguro se estarán preguntando ¿Qué son los informes de Sniffles? Bueno, eso se responderá solo a medida que avance la historia, y si, hasta ahora se han presentado muchos personajes, con los cuales Flippy creara lazos que serán importantes a medida que se desarrolle la trama, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, dejen su comentario y opiniones de la historia, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. <strong>


End file.
